Proving Herself
by twiinklestar
Summary: She wanted him to know that she wasn’t the child he thought she was. She wanted him to trust her and be able to confide in her, especially when it came to matters like these where he was sick and beaten up in a dark ally all alone. Amuto smut.


**Proving Herself**

**An Amuto, Shugo Chara! Fic**

**Rated M for mature themes including underage and unprotected sex.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I do not own Shugo Chara. However, I do own my plot therefor it would be much appreciated if you did not steal it from me.**

**Authors Note: I just had the sudden urge to write this fic. I have a few other Amuto fics I'm working on, but this idea just popped into my head and I **_**had**_** to write it. This is my first SC fic so I hope I did all right on it. The characters may be a bit OOC so I'd appreciate any tips for my upcoming stories.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance for any mistakes. I have read over this story at least 10 times, reading it out loud and in my head. The person who had volunteered to beta this fic for me ended up not sending the fic back. Since it's been a month since I sent it, I figured I might as well just post it. As far as I read, there weren't any mistakes…**

**Just so you know:**

**Amu Hinamori: age 11 (12 in a month)**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: age 15 - It has been brought to my attention that Ikuto is actually 17, but for the purposes of this story, he is 15. I cannot change his age without messing up one of my paragraphs. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't stop the events from the previous night from playing over and over in her mind. It was as if the memory was a broken record and the cartridge was glued in place so that it would keep playing the repeated clip over and over again for all of eternity.

"_Is there a girl that you like, Ikuto?"_

_There had been silence for a couple moments as Amu let the ill cat-boy cling to her stomach._

"_Well?"_

_His navy blue eyes gazed up into her golden ones._

"_You."_

Of course, she had slapped him afterward and accused him of being a liar. After all, he was always playing tricks on her; how was she to know if he was being serious or not? And she honestly had no clue if he was telling the truth that night. All she knew was that some part of her –deep, deep down- hoped that maybe he wasn't joking this time; maybe he was being honest; maybe he actually did like her.

But it wasn't only his _confession_ that replayed in her head. It was also what he had said to her afterward.

_Amu… please grow up faster._

The pink-haired girl had been too shocked for words. She didn't know what he meant by that and she also didn't know how to reply. So instead, she rolled over – Ikuto's hold on her stomach never loosening - and tried her best to fall asleep. And surprisingly, just by listening to the sound of his calm breathing and feeling the warmth of his arms pulling her closer to his chest, she was able to fall asleep almost instantaneously and with a smile on her face at that.

* * *

So here she was, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms folded on top of them, pouting as she sat on the floor mat in front of the shower. Steam fogged her vision and the spray of water could be heard in the background. Every once in awhile she could hear the soft _clunk_ of a shampoo bottle or bar of soap being put back in it's rightful place.

_Amu… please grow up faster._

…_please grow up faster._

_-grow up faster._

_-grow up…_

Why did she need to grow up faster? What did he want to do or say that he couldn't say to her now? How old did he want her to be? When would she be considered "grown up" enough to know what he wanted?

She racked her brain with all the possibilities. Numerous ideas ran through her head until she came to a pause at one of them. Recalling what he had said prior to getting shoved into the shower by her very self, she couldn't help but feel she had found her answer. And she also couldn't help but feel angry and nervous at the same time.

'_Why does that damn bastard have to be such a pervert sometimes!' _She didn't want to fill the dirty neko's perverse fantasies but she did want to prove herself to him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't the child he thought she was. She wanted him to trust her and be able to confide in her, especially when it came to matters like these where he was sick and beaten up in a dark ally all alone. She wasn't a child who couldn't understand anything. She knew her A, B, C's and she could count well past one hundred. She wasn't as naïve as he believed. And she really, honestly did understand his horny advances (they'd learned about puberty earlier in the year).

Being the 'cool and spicy' one in her family, Amu was wise beyond her years. Her and the guardians had all worked harder than any other sixth grader should ever have to.

As guardians they not only acted as the school's leaders – doing paperwork and planning events and such - but they also were in charge of purifying X-eggs and protecting everyone's heart's eggs. They had to work together with one another and their charas to transform and fight against a world-known corporation of adults who were trying to destroy the hopes and dreams of children everywhere (also known as Easter). And they did all of this secretly, behind the backs of their parents, teachers and fellow classmates. Amu's best friend had moved away and she'd been rejected in front of the entire school. She had spent most of her childhood cowering under blankets, house-sitting, while her parents took her little sister everywhere she wanted to go.

Indeed, Amu was aware of a lot more than she led on.

Deciding once and for all that she would prove herself to the boy who was currently taking a shower behind her, she began removing her blazer and unbuttoning her school blouse. She shimmied her skirt down past her hips and pulled her leg warmers off as well. Taking a deep breath, she reached behind herself and unclasped her training bra, letting it fall to the floor with a soft _pat_ and stepped out of her panties.

Turning around and placing her hand on the sliding glass door handle, she wondered absently why he hadn't noticed her yet. Carefully and silently, she slid the fogged glass to the side, stepping into the spray of water just as quietly.

Ikuto was running his hands through his hair and sudsy water trailed down his toned body. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was enjoying himself. He still hadn't noticed her presence. Amu decided to make herself known.

"It's not that cramped in here."

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He stared at her with his eyes wide as saucers. A look of pure astonishment graced his features as he continued to just stare. After blinking a couple of times, his arms dropped to his sides, awkwardly as if he didn't know what else to do with them rather than just letting them dangle there.

"Wh-what!" he stuttered.

Amu rubbed her arm nervously, suddenly self-conscious of the fact that she was standing completely naked in the shower with an older boy who was also completely naked.

"Well, earlier you were saying how the shower was tiny and how if we were both going to fit in, we'd need to be pressed extremely close to one another…" she said in a small voice.

"So let me get this straight: _you're_ in _here_, showering with _me_?" he asked, incredulously.

She nodded meekly.

"Not that I have any objections, but _why_!" He still hadn't completely grasped the fact that Amu was standing in the shower, nude and with him nonetheless.

Amu turned her head to the side, focusing on a water droplet sliding down the tile wall. She didn't speak, gathering the correct words in her head first.

"I… I want to prove to you that I'm not a little girl. The other night, you said you wanted me to grow up and I know it's because of this. It's not like I don't know that you're older than me and that you have different needs because of that. And so… I want to help you to fulfill your needs, Ikuto. I'm much more mature than you think. Please believe me…" her voice faded away at the end and her cheeks had flushed pink.

Ikuto was at a loss for words. Here was innocent, 11 year-old Amu Hinamori pretty much telling him that she would have sex with him (or at least do sexual things) just to help him out.

"You- Amu, you're only 11." His voice was soft so as not to make her feel like he was rejecting her because he wasn't.

"I'll be 12 next month!" she protested.

Ikuto's gaze turned to the ground. He huffed out of his nose. Amu watched the uncomfortable-ness and confusion contorting his features and tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt like an idiot and was embarrassed of her actions. Of course Ikuto would not want to do anything with her. He had obviously been joking the previous night and she was just too dimwitted to follow. She turned around to face the wall so that he would not see her cry.

Ikuto was torn between what he should do. It was true that he was in love with the girl and that he wanted nothing more than to ravish her beyond anything she could ever imagine at her age but that was exactly it. She was only in sixth grade and he in ninth. They would never even have the chance to attend the same school. He would always be one school ahead of her. Next year she would be moving onto middle school and he would be moving on to high school. He couldn't rob her of her virginity at such a young age despite how much his body wanted him to.

And if they did it this once, he'd want to do it again. He wouldn't be in control of himself anymore. And if they started dating, and somehow people found out that Amu had lost her virginity to her high school-aged boyfriend, rumors would start and they'd call her horrible things; things that she definitely wasn't and he couldn't be there to defend her. Kiddy King and the rest of her guardian friends would be disappointed in her and probably disown her from their club for setting a bad example for the rest of the students…

A sniffle brought him out of his thoughts and it took him a moment to gather the fact that she was crying. He felt horrible. She must have mistaken his silence for him not liking her. He reached forward and touched her shoulder.

"Amu-"

She brushed him off, wiping her tears and whispering monotonously, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you Ikuto. I was stupid to think that this is what you wanted. I'll leave you so that you can finish your shower now…"

Before Amu had even touched the door handle, Ikuto had spun her around and pinned her against the ceramic tiles. He held the hand reaching for the door above her head and the other one behind her back.

"I can't let you leave now –not if you're crying."

His face was no more than an inch away from hers. His eyes were boring holes into her own as she swallowed the hiccup that threatened to burst from her throat.

She attempted to blink her tears away but she found she could not stop them from flowing freely out of her eyes. Amu sniffled and in less time than she could register, his lips were on hers.

The kiss was forceful and eager, as if he was trying to suck away all the tears that were still spilling down her cheeks. But as soon as she began reciprocating, it softened and his grip on her wrists moved to her petit waist.

Ikuto pulled away from the kiss first. He was panting as he stared down at her, carefully studying her. Amu was staring unconsciously at his chest as she gingerly felt her lips where he had kissed her.

"Amu?"

She looked up at him, fear of rejection clear in her golden eyes.

"When I told you the other night that I liked you, I wasn't lying. I do. In fact, I like you so much that I'd rather do nothing more than continue what you've started here, but I'm lost as to whether I should or shouldn't. You said you were mature enough… and obviously you have the correct mind-set," she blushed at his grin, "but I don't want this to cause problems either for you, or between us. Other people won't understand and I don't want you to regret this. And most of all, I don't want to cause you pain."

Amu felt touched that he cared so much about her, but she had already decided she would do this if he wanted to. And since he said he had wanted it, she would do it. She wouldn't tell anybody about this because he was right: it would cause problems. But he was wrong about one thing; she would not regret this. After spending the past few days together, she had re-thought everything that had happened up until now and she was sincerely moved by all that he had done. And she even had to admit that the perverted things he did only made her like him all the more.

Standing up on her tip-toes, she pressed her lips to his, whispering, "I won't regret this Ikuto Tsukiyomi, because I like you too."

Not even a moment after she had spoken, was he pressing his body against hers and kissing her harder than ever before.

His hands roamed up and down her body in a wild frenzy and her hands were tangled in his wet, unruly hair.

The spray of the water was still hot on their backs as they continued their passionate make-out session. Ikuto trailed his hand down to the globe of her ass where he promptly squeezed, causing her to let out a high pitched "Eep!" thus allowing his tongue to snake into her mouth. His tongue swirled around her orifice, prodding her tongue with his own.

Amu pushed back, timidly at first but then with just as much fervor. The way she had so quickly let herself succumb to him caused him to moan throatily.

The two pulled back, hesitating for moment and just staring into to each others eyes; letting the moment sink in. Ikuto let his eyes travel down the feminine body in front of him. Her breasts weren't exactly sizeable, but they would fit into the palm of his hand easily. Her skin was milky white and flawless. Her waist was slim and flat and her hips rounded off nicely. Her long legs were muscular, probably because Ran and Kukai always made her do so much running.

Her face burned red with embarrassment under his approving gaze. But deciding she needed to step it up, she – for the first time – let her own eyes roam over his body.

He had broad, well-built shoulders and his abs proved to be just as toned. His tanned skin seemed to be muscular all over. He was… hot. Her eyes continued their adventure until she came to a screeching halt. She couldn't help but stare at _it_. Of course, she'd seen pictures in school when they had been educated on the parts of the male and female anatomy, but she'd never seen one in real life before. He was… well-endowed. At least, she assumed he was. After all, she had nothing to compare to anyway.

Coming to the realization that she had probably been staring at his crotch for a fairly long time, she felt her cheeks heat up even more, if possible. Slowly she looked back up at his face, not surprised but still abashed, to find him smirking down at her.

"Like what you see, Amu-koi?"

Her eye twitched and she had the urge to slap the smirk off his face. But resisting said urge, she pulled out her infamous 'cool and spicy' façade and responded smoothly, "I saw you sneak a peek too, you know. So the same goes for you."

The smirk remained on his face as he leaned down to whisper into her ear: "Indeed, I do like what I see; very much so."

Her calm and collected mask was whisked away, and she became a red that rivaled blood.

A deep, husky chortle escaped his throat as he resumed to kissing the flustered pinkette. His tongue had already found its way into her mouth and his hands were once again running up and down her sides. Softly, her hands felt him up, tracing each and every one of his rippled abdominal muscles. He groaned, pressing his groin closer to hers causing a chain reaction as she let out a moan as well.

"I-Ikuto…"

With more embarrassment than you could imagine, she cautiously reached forward to touch him. But as soon as she had wrapped her small hand around his large member, he had pulled away from the kiss and pried her fingers off of him.

She stared at him, confusion in her eyes.

He shook his head, reprimanding her. "Not yet. This is your first time so I want to and will see to it that your pleasure comes before mine."

She averted his fixated look, trying to hide the curious feeling she had about how he would 'see to it that her pleasure came before his.'

And as if he could read her mind, he began to nibble on her earlobe, trailing a series of kisses, licks and nips down her jaw line, her neck and at long last, her chest. She made a startled noise as he began his attack on her right breast, his mouth darting coyly around her nipple. Always close, but never enough to touch. She whimpered as he teased her.

Giving into her cry, he took the rosy bud into his mouth and sucked. She let out a lewd mewl and her hands unconsciously tugged his head closer. Accommodating to his new position, he raised his hand to her other breast, tweaking the opposite nipple at the same time when he bit down on the other. She cried out again. Amu had to remind herself to be quiet. Her parents might be home.

Ikuto grinned against her breast as he listened to the sounds she made. Oh how he was dying to know what sorts of faces she would make as well.

He managed to pull his head out of her grip and he continued his trail of kisses down her stomach. Momentarily, he flicked his tongue into her belly button before coming back up to kiss her lips again.

He couldn't get enough of her taste. She tasted sweet, like cakes or candy. He gave her one more bruising kiss before burying his face into her neck.

"Amu?"

Her "mhmm" came out as a whine. She couldn't resist grinding her hips against his.

"Can I –can I touch you?"

She almost laughed seeing as he was already touching her, but catching the deeper meaning of his question, she nodded slowly.

He started by forcing his knee between her legs, gently rubbing her. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes, letting the feeling take over.

Her wanton expression only made him want to do more. As he continued to pleasure her with his knee, he reached forward and grasped the patch of pink, curly hair that made a triangle formation. Ikuto ran his fingers through them and curled them around his fingers.

Amu found herself feeling more… excited. She began to rub herself against his leg, rejoicing in the feeling she felt. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible.

He removed his knee and let hand slide up her inner thigh before stroking her clit with his finger. He slid his finger up and down, forward and back, causing Amu to gasp. She was hot and wet and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the water being released by the shower head. Letting his finger glide over her one more time, he finally began to ready her.

Cautiously, he pushed the tip of his middle finger into her hole. Her eyes flew open in shock and her face grimaced at the unusual feeling of something being inside of her. Wiggling his finger tip around, he pushed deeper up to the second knuckle and then to the third.

At first, the feeling was odd and uncomfortable. She inwardly wondered: _'why would anyone would enjoy this?_' But after a couple more pushes, she began to understand.

He was surprised to find that he didn't meet her hymen, but he ignored it, off-handedly recalling that some girls didn't have them. In a way, he was sort of glad he wouldn't be doing any cherry popping today. Like he'd said, he'd wanted to cause her as little pain as possible.

He continued to pump his finger in and out of her before slipping in another digit. She moaned deeply as he curled his fingers and pulled at her hole. He scissored his fingers, stretching her and preparing her for something bigger.

Determining her as good-to-go, he gave his fingers one last push, hitting the spot inside of her that made her squeal. He smirked and promptly removed his fingers.

Amu scowled at his smirk. She hated him for making her release such embarrassing noises. But that last one felt so good. What was it? Would she feel it again? With his fingers gone, she felt empty inside. She wanted the full feeling again. She wanted an even fuller feeling. She wanted to know what it was like to have someone – Ikuto – inside of her.

He lifted her light figure into the air, spinning them around so they faced against the other wall. Her legs automatically encircled his waist, putting her in the perfect position.

Their eyes met. Hers were full of wonder and his were full of concern. She knew what was coming.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Amu? Once we do it, there's no going back. You understand that, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure? I can wait! If it's for you, I'll wait."

Was she _absolutely _sure? She took a moment to think it through.

Did she trust him? Yes. Was she enjoying the things he had made her feel? Yes. Did she want to prove to him that she wasn't a little kid? Yes. Was Ikuto the one she wanted to lose her virginity to? She found herself answering yes. She paused. Maybe this wasn't so much about proving that she wasn't a kid but rather that she was mature enough to handle something adult. Something like… a relationship.

Suddenly, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him with as much power as she had.

Pulling away, she whispered in a throaty voice, "If you're as sure that you like me as much as I like you," He was momentarily shocked, "-then yes. Yes, I'm absolutely sure that I want you to enter me."

He opened his mouth to ask her one more time, but by then, she had already grabbed onto his cock and was aiming it for her entrance.

"Just screw me already, Ikuto!"

He needed no more affirmations after that.

He forced the head of his penis through her tight hole. He felt far more resistance than when he had been using his fingers. Her face displayed feelings of pain. He waited for the expression to go away.

Amu tried to catch her breath. This feeling was way different than before. He was too big. It hurt. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I-Ikuto, it –it hurts!" she cried out.

Ikuto wanted to cradle the girl in his arms, but he couldn't. So he settled for just burying his face in her neck, inhaling her glorious scent.

"I know it does Amu. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please, just bear with it for a moment. It will go away, I promise you."

She gulped, blinking the tears away as she tried to calm down. And just as he said, the pain had subsided.

She shifted her hips to let him know she was okay for the time being.

He pushed deeper into her and once again she felt the pain. But this time, the pain was mixed with feelings of ecstasy. They waited again and when it came time to push in again, he found himself able to fit his entire length inside.

Ikuto gave her a brief moment to catch her breath before he pulled almost all of his length out before slamming in again.

Amu gasped. It felt even better than when he had used his fingers.

The neko-boy continued to pull out and ram into her, again and again. And with each one of those thrusts, the pink-haired girl would let out another one of those addicting noises. He began to increase his speed just so that he could hear her again.

Amu began to feel dizzy. She reached up and grabbed the shower head to steady herself. Ikuto's thrusts were becoming harder and faster and every hit was directly aimed at the spot that made her see stars. She knew she was being loud but no one had come to check on her yet, so maybe no one was home. She proceeded to scream and moan and she could feel herself losing control.

Ikuto let out a predatory growl. He placed his hands on her hips and began lifting her before pulling her back onto him to meet each of his wild slams. She was squeezing him and he knew she was on the brink of her orgasm, he was too. Her legs were pulling him deeper and the faces and sounds she was making were only bringing him closer.

"Iku-toooo!"

Now she was squeezing him so tight he almost couldn't push back in. But he did, and the sweet friction sent him over the edge as well.

"Fuck Amu!"

Ikuto continued to thrust into her, milking himself of his fluids, until his hardened erection began to soften. She let go of the shower head and he sat down against the wall, still holding her. He was still inside of her as they both caught their breath. Each had their forehead resting against the other's shoulder.

No words were spoken as they basked in the afterglow of their activities. His hand was absently rubbing circles on her back. Amu felt sure that she was going to fall asleep right here, in the shower. She was so exhausted. She had never felt better in her life, but she was still so damn tired.

"Ikuto~," she whined softly.

He grunted in response.

"I'm tired," Amu said with a yawn.

His chuckle vibrated against her stomach.

"Just give me a minute."

Amu nodded. She didn't even know why she was giving him a minute at the moment, all she knew was that she was ready for a nap.

She hardly noticed when he had stood up, sliding out of her and stood in the shower spray for a few moments, letting their bodily fluids wash down the drain. He had turned the shower off and sat her on the counter, toweling her off before carrying her to her bedroom and lying her down. Then he had curled up beside her, pulling her against him and sighed.

"I guess you were old enough after all."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know the ending is kind of crappy, but I didn't know how to end it. And I apologize if the lemon isn't very well written, as you will probably notice if you check out my other stories, I don't usually write het smuts. I'm more of a yaoi writer. BUT Amuto is my het OTP, so I couldn't help but write this one. I also have… ****- ****I think it's 3 ****- ****other Shugo Chara! stories being written right now. Only one of them in a smut but the other two are pretty much regular fics. I guess this is where I shamelessly advertise those three fics by telling you their summaries!**

**Story One: Heat**

**If by reading the title you haven't already guessed, this is the smut one. Just your everyday heat fic. It's going to be multi-chaptered and pretty much: Ikuto's in heat and needs Amu to help him through it.**

**Story Two: Untitled (I believe :S)**

**Rima and Yaya have both gone away for the summer and Nadeshiko still hasn't come back from her dancing tour. She doesn't feel like hanging out with Tadase ever since he told her he only like Amulet Heart and Nagihiko and Kukai are both busy doing sports. Amu has no one to hang out with for the next two months other than Ikuto. What will happen between her and Ikuto when the summer comes to an end and her friends are all back home?**

**Would it be wrong if I said that I kind of, sort of, forgot where the above fic was headed ^^**

**Story Three: Remembering Yesterday  
**

**What if Gozen's real plan wasn't to gather to embryo at all? What if his real plan was to make a memory-erasing machine instead? What if he succeeded on one Hinamori Amu? Now it's up to an older Ami and all of her sister's old friends to get her back!**

**Well, don't forget to click that green button and tell me what you think! RxR!**


End file.
